<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bargain by HenryTheHAP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838751">Bargain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP'>HenryTheHAP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bewinged [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Alec, High Demon Jace, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy’s wings are stolen. Alec bargains for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bewinged [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec briefly spots the feathery white appendages as he’s shoved into a large room. They’re behind him now, to his right, and he’s half-grateful, because it’s grisly to see them like that. He’s left kneeling on the dirty floor of some Hell chamber, massive wings drawn tight but low, leaving the highest point only slightly higher than his head, as he waits.</p><p>The words come from the shadows.</p><p>“I hear you have a proposal for me.”</p><p>The silky smooth voice sends fear shooting down Alec’s spine, and his stomach fills with ice. “I want to bargain for those wings.” He waves a hand behind him at where Izzy’s wings are hung up like morbid decoration.</p><p>“And what will you offer in return?” the High Demon asks curiously, stepping into the light. He’s stunning, Alec has to admit to himself as he draws close, and terrifying. Shorter, and slightly stockier, with some of the biggest, blackest wings Alec has ever seen. His face is beautiful, but Alec can’t appreciate it with those inky black eyes staring down at him. The High Demon’s expression is cold, curious, as he waits for a reply.</p><p>“My own wings.” The words are acid on Alec’s tongue.</p><p>“But that leaves you unable to fly,” the High Demon says with mock-concern, voice gentle as he runs a finger over the ridge of Alec’s left wing. He’s grateful the Demon takes care not to stomp on the feathery parts lying on the stone as he circles Alec, but then the man probably doesn’t want to damage what’s soon to be his property. The High Demon stops in front of Alec, faking worry. “How will you <em>ever</em> return to Heaven?”</p><p>Of all the Demons, of all the <em>High</em> Demons that got their hands on Izzy’s wings, it had to be this one. This one, who’s so lethal, so powerful, even the King of Hell is said to keep a close watch on him. Whispers are that he wasn’t even a Demon before, but a kidnapped Angel child, and that things were done to him, terrible, gruesome things. They twisted him, until he Fell. His wings had become pitch black, like High Demons wings always are. More so, perhaps. His eyes had turned black, as well.</p><p>Alec has heard that when they’re not black, the Demon’s eyes are a mis-matched blue and brown. He muses briefly that he would have been a beautiful Angel. His hair is golden, and Alec would bet wingtip feathers that they would shine in the sun like the halos humans like to depict Angels with. “Do we have a deal?” he finally gets out, trying to keep his face hard to cover the fear he feels.</p><p>“I don’t need wings,” the High Demon shrugs. “They make a nice gift, but if I wanted wings, I could just...” he pauses as he reaches out and tugs lightly on Alec’s right wing in demonstration, “take them.”</p><p>“So why even entertain my request for a meet?” Alec asked. “Just to see me grovel?”</p><p>“Just to see you,” the High Demon smirks. “Though on your knees is definitely a bonus.”</p><p>Alec’s cheeks colour at the innuendo. He juts his chin out in defiance. It’s for Izzy. All of it. Any of it. “Name your price for the wings you most recently acquired.” He still has his back to where his sister’s wings are hung on display. The quick glance alone when he’d entered the chamber had been enough to sear the image into his brain.</p><p>“What if I want to keep you here?” the High Demon asks curiously.</p><p>“Then I will do your every bidding, as long as those wings are returned.”</p><p>“What are they to you? I understand they come from a beautiful female Angel. Your beloved?” It’s hard to tell, but judging by where the High Demon’s face is directed, he seems to be looking at them.</p><p>“My sister’s.” There’s no point in lying, Alec knows. The other man seems to be in a good mood, judging by that Alec isn’t currently on a rack, wingless and screaming in agony.</p><p>“Ah.” The blond seems pleased by his answer. He reaches up with his right hand to stroke Alec’s face. “Such a devoted brother. Offering your wings for hers.”</p><p>A glint of light catches Alec’s eye. In the High Demon’s free hand is a cruel, curved blade, with a feather design etched onto the side, like a wing. The only metal that can wound an Angel. Alec flinches, and swallows hard. His shoulders are tense, and he tries to relax them for the inevitable.</p><p>“You have beautiful wings,” the High Demon muses. “Bigger and whiter. Display them for me?”</p><p>The question is a command. They both know it. Alec hesitates only a second, then spreads them out, trying to make them appealing. Trying to make the High Demon take him up on his offer. The High Demon claims he has no interest in wings, but he’s clearly impressed by Alec’s.</p><p>When the Demon ducks under them to get behind Alec, their wings brush, Alec’s as well brushing over the High Demon’s back and head. The blond admires them, compliments their size, touches them, and Alec can’t stop himself from hissing in pleasure. Those talented fingers have millennia of practice as they dig and knead pleasantly, and Alec swallows hard, fighting his body.</p><p>“You’re hard.” The words are spoken directly into Alec’s ear, and he snaps his eyes open, gasping in surprise. Light fingers touch his right hip, then glide slowly over his stomach, and the High Demon must be leaning down, because his broad chest is against Alec’s back as much as the wings allow. Black feathers are caressing Alec’s white ones. That hand on his stomach travels lower, and lips add to his neck, and Alec groans when he’s cupped through the loose fabric of his pants.</p><p>His wings have relaxed, draping out on the floor with the weight of the black ones on top of them, but he pulls then in sharply, knocking the High Demon back and creating a barrier between himself and the other man. No.</p><p>There’s silence for a minute, then the High Demon chuckles. Alec is petrified.</p><p>“No one is ever brave enough to say no to me,” the High Demon comments. He hasn’t moved from wherever it is he’s standing behind Alec. It’s close.</p><p>“Bet you find that thrilling, to have everybody cowering,” Alec bites out.</p><p>“If people are afraid, they’re not stupid enough to challenge you,” the High Demon replies. “But no, I find it boring.”</p><p>A hand lands on Alec’s shoulder, hot and large. It feels like a warning. He stays quiet.</p><p>“But you’re scared, too,” the High Demon purrs knowingly in Alec’s ear. His breath is warm on Alec’s cheek. “You’re shaking. Have been from the moment you stepped in here. And I bet that for your sake you’d let me do what I want. Angels are cowards like that. No. It’s for her sake you pushed me off.”</p><p>“It’s not cowardice to not fight,” Alec replies angrily. “It’s about surviving. It’s being brave in the face of horror. The only coward is the one who does something so revolting to another being.”</p><p>The High Demon stays silent for a long while, his hand gone. When he breaks the silence, it’s to change the topic. “What’s her name? Your sister?”</p><p>“Izzy. Isabella.”</p><p>“Izzy. You must love her dearly, to face me.”</p><p>“Yes.” Alec’s knees ache. He desperately wants to sit, or stand. Anything that will allow him to move.</p><p>“Take them.”</p><p>“What?” Alec turns his head in surprise.</p><p>“Take them.” The High Demon gives a bored wave of his hand towards Izzy’s wings. The Hell blade has been sheathed.</p><p>“For what?” Alec asks suspiciously.</p><p>The High Demon gives Alec an indecipherable look. “Anything I’d want for them would apparently make me a coward.” His gaze turns dark as he looks Alec over hungrily.</p><p>“So you’ll just... Give them?” Alec is nonplussed.</p><p>The High Demon shrugs and crosses his arms, but doesn’t say more. Doesn’t even move as Alec flies up and unhangs the wings. They’re heavy, and he has to take them off one at the time, placing one on the floor and flying up again to get the second. The wings are dirty and bloodied, but otherwise not tarnished. Alec feared finding them in worse condition. Demons often use Angel wings for deviant practices.</p><p>The blond watches his every move, he can feel it. It makes him hot all over, and for a moment he regrets not letting happen whatever was about to happen.</p><p>Even when he has both of them safely in his arms, the High Demon has still not said anything. Alec gives a quick look, but there’s no emotion on the other man’s face. Without a word, the High Demon heads out, clearly expecting Alec to follow, which he does. He leads Alec all the way back to the earth plain, and Alec breathes a sigh at soft green grass tickling his feet.</p><p>The sun shines, and Alec realises he was right. The High Demon’s hair glows like a halo. It’s breath-taking. The whole man is breath-taking. Alec almost forgets to be afraid. Almost. He places Izzy’s wings on the ground, head pleasantly buzzing.</p><p>The High Demon is watching him, clearly knowing all too well what effect he’s having on Alec. He smirks. “You should get to your sister with those.” He indicates the wings with his chin.</p><p>Alec can’t stop himself. Well, he can, but he doesn’t want to. Carefully, he steps over his sister’s wings and over to the High Demon, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the other man’s cheek. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Just warming you up, Angel,” the High Demon purrs when Alec moves back, and be traces a teasing line up Alec’s arm to his shoulder, leaving goosebumps. They can both hear how empty the words are. The High Demon licks his lips. “You should go.”</p><p>There’s something serious there, a warning, and Alec doesn’t press his luck. For whatever reason the High Demon is letting him go, it’s clear he’s at least a little torn about the decision.</p><p>Later that night, as Izzy’s wings start to reattach themselves to her back with the help of her grace, Alec lies awake alone in his room, contemplating that hunger and letting images of what could have happened dance in his mind’s eye as he strokes himself to completion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>